fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeoneer (book)
:For other uses of '''Dungeoneer', see'' Dungeoneer Dungeoneer is the first of the three rule books that make up the original Puffin "Advanced Fighting Fantasy System" (AFF). It was written by Marc Gascoigne and Pete Tamlyn, illustrated by John Sibbick and was originally published in 1989 (ISBN 0-14-032936-6). The system is based on Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. Material from the book was revised and incorporated into the new title Advanced Fighting Fantasy – The Roleplaying Game by Graham Bottley published in 2011. Creation Background - Back Cover}} The book begins with a simple overview of the rules of the system and a sample adventure to introduce players and GameMasters to the rules. The book then provides the full rules for the Advanced Fighting Fantasy system. There is then a full adventure, followed by a few suggestions on how the GameMaster could go about running a full Advanced Fighting Fantasy campaign. Contents Step Inside! Getting Started The Heroes ''Dungeoneer'' Adventure I The first adventure, Tower of the Sorcerer, sets the players the task of entering the tower of the sorcerer Xortan Throg, who has kidnapped Princess Sarissa of Salamonis. The players must kill the sorcerer and rescue the Princess. However once this task is complete it transpires that the sorcerer who the players have just killed is merely a simulacrum of the real Xortan Throg, leading to the second adventure. The Rules of the Game Dungeoneer introduces the rules of the Advanced Fighting Fantasy system. The book uses the term "Heroes" to describe players and the term "Director" to describe the GameMaster. It includes the rules for creating characters and the rules for fighting battles. The book also includes rules for a variety of actions and situations, such as climbing, sneaking, and so on. The book also provides a variety of hints for Directors to help them run adventures. As mentioned above, the book provides suggestions on how to run a full campaign with the Advanced Fighting Fantasy system. Fighting Battles Other Actions and Situations Director's Shooting Notes ''Dungeoneer'' Adventure II The second adventure, Revenge of the Sorcerer, sets the players the task of travelling to the city of Port Blacksand to kill the real Xortan Throg. During the adventure the players encounter a ghostly priest called Sargon, who, unknown to the players, in life served Elim, the primal god of darkness. The players bring him back to life using a Crystal of Power in order to gain vital information. The adventure (if successful) ends with the players killing the sorcerer by reflecting the Death Spell that he casts at them back, using the Crystal of Power. *In the adventure Revenge of the Sorcerer, the option is given for one of the players to play his solo-adventure character who resolved City of Thieves. Further Adventures Experience and Training Experienced Heroes Designing Adventures Sample Heroes Dungeoneer contains six pre-generated Heroes for use in the game: * Aspen Darkfire, Female Wood Elf Adventurer * Jerek Stormgard, Male Human Mercenary * Gordo Brondwyn, Male Human Thief * Grimbold Tornhelm, Male Dwarf Warrior * Axel Wolfric, Male Human (Barbarian) Warrior * Baradas Rangor, Male Human Wizard Covers and Illustrations Cover The cover of the book was designed and illustrated by John Sibbick. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by John Sibbick. There were 40 full page illustrations, 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text and 3 further unrepeated minor illustrations. The maps on the inside were by Leo Hartas (map of Northern Allansia) and Steve Luxton (all other maps). Further Notes Dedication For MT at the start of his great adventure, and Joy for asking nicely - pg.4 See Also *''Allansia'' *''Battleblade Warrior'' *''Blacksand!'' *''Night of the Creature'' *''Out of the Pit'' *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' References Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Series Category:1989 Books